


I don't know what to call this

by Nekrotafeyo



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Selfship, Selfshipping, i blame ali, i dont know how to tag anything im so sorry, my boss's name is lee sorry i totally forgot they dont rly have a name in game f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekrotafeyo/pseuds/Nekrotafeyo
Summary: My friend Ali made me write this and it's the first thing I have written since a John x Reader in the Homestuck fandom back in 2012. I am very sorry.





	I don't know what to call this

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Ali made me write this and it's the first thing I have written since a John x Reader in the Homestuck fandom back in 2012. I am very sorry.

Adrenaline does strange things to a person. It can make you fight through situations that clearly should have killed you; survive through things that quite honestly should not be survivable at all; and… not realise you are walking around attaching guns to things while quite literally butt naked and covered in weird alien slime. Lee had already been through this experience once before; but had managed to use the strange powers of adrenaline to her advantage, killing the shit out of a Zin and stealing their clothes. It gave her a little bit of decency during the mess of a situation. Matt on the other hand? He didn’t exactly have the means to do that. He didn’t have a stupid amount of strength; nor a weapon he kicked from one of those pathetic aliens hands. So nobody could really blame him for just trying to keep himself alive during this situation.

Well. Nobody could blame him until he was safe on the ship.

“You mean to say you couldn’t even find SOMETHING to cover yourself with?”  
“I was trying not to get myself killed, thank you very much.”  
“Oh come on- excuses- I managed to kill one of those assholes with my bare hands just to have some decency-“

Lee said as she rolled her eyes. She quickly snatched a towel from a nearby shelf and whacked it into Matt’s bare chest.

“You know you liked what you saw.”  
“Don’t push your luck.”

She said with gritted teeth. Matt covered himself with the towel, and took another from the shelf. He sat down on a nearby crate, and started to rub the slime off of his arms. By this point it had stuck worse than hot glue on skin. And trying to get it off was… a sensory nightmare. It was clear from his face alone that he was having a horrible time.

“Are- are you alright though-“ Lee started as she sat down next to him, still looking away with somber eyes. “-they didn’t hurt you or anything- right?”

Lee turned her head briefly to face Matt. It was clear she- really meant what she was saying. She had completely dropped the outward persona she was showing off mere moments ago. The President drew in a long breath, ready to take back what she had just said, not wanting to seem weak- but Matt cut her off with one of his shitty snarky comments.

“Aww- you really do care about me.”  
“Shut up Matt- don’t make me regret this.”

“You know you love me.”  
“I- whatever.”

“You’re not even denying it~”  
“You so wish I did. You’ve probably written some story about it or something.”  
“Have not!”  
“Have too.”

At this point their bickering became almost comical and nonsensical. Kenzie stepped into the room and shook her head, wishing she had sorta left Matt to die for a little longer.

“Can you two just get a room and fuck this out already? You are making it hard to concentrate with all this noise.”

Lee scowled and leant back on her crate, almost falling off of it because it had no back. Totally intelligent enough to be the president of the now non existent United States of America.

“And you think that would somehow be quieter?”

“Oh my GOD I don’t even want to think about that- why did you have to say that Boss-“

“Who are you implying is the loud one out of the two of us.”  
“I’m not even answering that.”


End file.
